power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Lightspeed Tag Battle
'Extreme Lightspeed Tag Battle '''is the 22sd episode of (Power Rangers: Time Force'') Plot Angel is visiting Silvet Hills as she shows the Time Force Rangers her Pokémon she caught in Sinnoh as she explains to them the Aquabase is holding a Pokémon Tag team extreme for Each Lightspeed Rescue Ranger will have 3 trainers on their team, But the Time Force Rangers have to deal with a hypnosis monster that causes the Trainers to be under a Spell. Story At the Silver Hills High School, the Teens are sitting on the entrance stairs. ”Who I can’t believe we’re meeting Angel Grayson, the Red Ranger who is traveling Sinnoh with Ash in the Pokémon universe for 6 months Who is coming here to Silver Hills.” Lexi Says in excitement. Jasmine looks at them. ”And I can’t wait to see her Pokémon and her new ones in Sinnoh.” Jasmine says as she looks at them. Louie looks at them. ”Yeah according to the letter Circuit recieve from Heather that she’ll be coming here any minute.” Louie says as he looks at them. As a Swellow lands on Riley’s head. ”Whoa a Swellow neat-o.” Riley says as she looks at Swellow and conplemented it. Jasmine gets out her Pokédex. ''”Swellow, The Swallow Pokémo, in the evolve form of Tailow.” '' The Pokédex says as it shows information of Swellow. Riley looks at them. ”Hey Guys does this Swellow looks familiar?” Riley asked as she looks at them. Jonah looks at a Portal that just appeared. ”I have a feeling we’re about to find out.” Jonah says as he looks at them. (Them Song) Episode 22: Extreme Lightspeed Tag Battle The Teens looks at the Portal as Angel comes out as they surprised she’s different, Red velcro shoes, Red and Black top, Red jacket with short sleeves, and a hair cut with brown and red on her hair. Angel looks at them. ”Sorry you Guys, Swellow is just excited to see my home Universe for months.” Angel says as she looks at them. Riley looks at her. ”It’s fine Angel I guess were just excited to see you and where are your friends.” Riley says as she looks at them. Angel was going to answer But Ash, Brock, and Dawn jumped out of the Portal in a shuve and surprising the Teens and Angel. ”Oh this is embarrassing to watch, okay Time Force meet my two friends from the Kanto Ash and Brock and this is my new friend Dawn from Sinnoh and guys these are the New Time Force Rangers of the present.” Angel says as she introduce each Other to the other. As they seen happy to meet each other as Angel asked them to look around the school as Angel wants to talk to the Teens as they head to the forest. ”So Angel how is your journey in Sinnoh doing.” Riley asked as she looks at her. Angel looks at them. ”My journey in Sinnoh is doing good I have fun with them and I got new Pokémon in Sinnoh.” Angel says as she looks at them. Lexi looks at her. ”Angel your such a great girl in Sinnoh and how many badges to you win.” Lexi says as she looks at her. Angel replies to her. ”I have 7 badges.” Angel says as she looks at them. The others are shock. ”Whoa 7 badges A that’s awesome can we see them.” Louie asked as he looks at her. Angel looks at them. ”Sure here I have won these Badges at the exact same gyms that Ash went to.” Angel says as she looks at them. Jasmine looks at her. ”So how did you earn them and what gyms did you went?” Jasmine as she looks at her. Ange looks at them. ”Well Jas I earned my First badge in Orburg where I face the Gym Leader Roark he was tough he beaten Ash and then I go after him and I earned my first badge and I saw Ash earned his in his rematch, then we travel to Eterna City and Ash and I Face Gardenia she’s Tough with her grass type Pokémon but I face her and beat her with my Lightspeed and Johto mash up, for my 3rd badge Ash and I went to Valestone City And Face the Gym Leader Maylene her fighting type Pokémon were strong there were Mochoke, Meditite, And Lucario to Face and both our matches began a draw and we still earned, the we went to the Pastoria Gym And Battle Wake he’s tough me and Ash both overcome his last Pokémon Floatzel and we earn the Fen Badge and for my 5th badge we both come face to face with Fantina she’s so tricky with her Ghost Type Pokémon we both needed up loosing to her we both trained hard for our rematch with her in Hearthome City And we both earned our Relic Badges and we went to Calaway City And we Face Steel Pokémon led by Byron he was tough but we both beat him and for our 7th badge we went to Snowpoint City it was a Ice type gym and so good and we both defeat the gym leader’s Pokémon Candice she was tough but we went through and we earned our 7th Badge.” Angel says as she looks at the explaining how she got her badges. Jonah Looks at her. ”Wow that must took you lots of guts and courage to beat the toughest Gym leaders you can go.” Jonah says as he looks at her. Angel smiles at him as she closes her Badge case, at Hexica’s place Kaskra is looking at her. ”Hexica the Red Lightspeed Ranger has return from her trip in the Pokémon Universe.” Kaskra says as she looks at her. Hexica looks at her. ”Oh that Red Princess she’s always so nice to Pokémon since she was little oh I just wish I can destroyed those Time Force Rangers with her out of the way.” Hexica says as she looks at her. Frix insists that they can separate them from a big event as Kaskra looks at a date on today. At The School. ”So Angel why are you visiting Silver Hills?” Riley asked as she looks at her. Angel looks at her. ”Well I decided since their are a lot of Trainers in Sinnoh who never seen the Power Rangers Universe so I asked my Grandpa to do a Extreme Pokémon Tag Team Battle in Silver Hills.” Angel says as she looks at them. Lexi looks at her. ”What’s an Extreme Pokémon Tags Team Battle is it like a regula Tag Battle?” Lexi asked as she looks at her. Angel looks at Lexi. ”No Lexi, the Extreme Pokémon Tag Team Battle is when us Lightspeed Rangers will have 3 people for each Ranger making them a 4 person team and each of their members will compete with each other in 4 rounds in the final round the members will compete together in the end as a four team and the in each round the Lightspeed Rangers will show off their Pokémon skills and they’ll receive the most votes from the audience and with Lightspeed‘s team wins in the final round each of the teams will earn a ribbon Medal of Honor of the Battle and cherish them forever and I can’t wait to show them off my new evolve Pokémon.” Angel explains the contest and her Pokémon. Jonah looks confused. ”What do you mean new evolve Pokémon?” Jonah asked as he looks at her. Angel gets out her Pokéballs. ”Alright Then Glaceon, Froslass i choose you.” Angel says as she calls out her 2 Pokémon. Riley looks impress. ”Whoa your Eevee and Snorunt evolve so neat.” Riley says as she looks at them. As Riley gets out her Pokédex and looks up on Glaceon and Froslass. ”So how did your Eevee and Snorunt evolve?” Louie asked as he looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”Eevee and Snorunt evolve when me, Ash, Brock, and Dawn got lost in a snowy woods we took shelter in a cave then a Wild Frostlass came and found a place until I used my night vision until I realized it was a trick I stand back and went to the back as i call out my Eevee and Snorunt for help and we learned that Frostlass Just wanted to find her Snorunt friend as we went to find it and temporarily teaming up with Team Rocket and when we found Snorunt a Glalie came and attack us and almost took Snorunt and we find out that Poacher was Glalie’s Part red and wanted to seek Snorunt then my Snorunt And Eevee would Do anything to keep their word to Froslass when they thought they’re were finish all of the sudden they evolve into Glaceon and Froslass and we all defeated Poacher and Glalie and Save Snorunt.” Angel says as she looks at them. The Teens are amaze by this as Angel gets a reminder. ”Guys I have to get ready for the battle, oh here are some passes and tickets for the battle and when your on the front desk they’ll give your tablets for the battle.” Angel says as she left. The Teens are anaze by this as they headed to school. And Riley is getting her book from her locker as she heys an run on with someone. “Hey you, Red Time Force.” Paul says as he looks at her. Riley looks shock. ”Um do you know me?” Riley says as she is shock by this. Paul looks at her. ”Yeah I do heard you from Angel Grayson the girl who is traveling the Sinnoh Region And here the the Extreme Pokémon Tag Battle she created, so Tell me where she is.” Paul asked as he looks intense at Riley. Riley looks at him. ”Okay she’s at the battle tournament getting ready for the battle it’s in Silver Hills center and here’s a map for your way there.” Riley says as she looks at him. Paul agrees as he leaves and leaving Riley so intense about this as she thinks he’s one of Angel’s rivals in Sinnoh as she heads to class for 5th period. At Hexica’s ship, Kaskra introduce Hexica Hypnosis the monster based on Ghost type to put trainers at the battle under a trance and taken hostage as Hexica seems impressed by him and sends him to find the Trainers. After School, the Teens went down to the battle center and see the place so amazing. “Wow so this is where the Battle is helping so awesome.” Lexi says as she looks around. Riley looks in the back and sees many Trainers as she sees Angel and Ash talking. to two more trainers that is on their team. ”Hey that’s the guy who interrogated me into telling me where Angel is, I think his name is Paul yeah that’s his name, he’s so mean to others.” Riley says as she looks at them. Characters Time Force Rangers Allies Villains Trivia E